Three-dimensional sensors can be applied in autonomous vehicles, drones, robotics, security applications, and the like. Scanning lidar sensors may achieve high angular resolutions appropriate for such applications at an affordable cost. However, scanning lidar sensors may be susceptible to external vibration sources as well as internal vibration sources. For example, when applied in an autonomous vehicle, scanning lidar sensors may be exposed to external vibrations from uneven roads, road noise, and engine noise. Internal noise from the scanning mechanism may also interfere with the operations of scanning lidars. Therefore, it may be desirable to include systems for mitigating vibrations and active vibration management systems in scanning lidar sensors.